1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for recovering materials from a fluid body, such as a spa, pool, aquarium or the like, stream, pond, lake or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outdoor spas, pools and aquariums suffer a disadvantage in that solid material may be tracked in or blown into the fluid body and sink to the bottom. There are a variety of commercially available skimmers and fabric bag arrangements mounted on the end of a pole for permitting the removal of such sunken materials. However, it is frequently difficult to remove all of these materials with such prior art arrangements without an external power system.
Siphon pumps are also well know in the prior art. See for example, the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,582,399 to Helander; 4,073,305 to Brown et al.; and 4,263,934 to Redden et al.